Yordle and the Beast
by LadyRegret
Summary: This is a Lulu x Kha'zix story that is mainly set in areas near Bandle City sorry if its not that good. this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Chp Hunter, The Voidling and the Fae

Disclaimer: ( I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT RELATES TO LEAGUE OF LEGENDS OR RIOT GAMES. I ONLY OWN THE OCS THAT POP UP)

The Brambleback Inn in Bandle City is the normal gathering place for the local hunters. It commonly has a carefree, lighthearted atmosphere to accompany the cheerful yordles and the scent of booze. But today was different, as there was something much larger than the common yordle sitting at the bar area. "Who is that?" one woman asked, "Did a monster eat your brain away? That's Valoran's Great hunter, Rengar." The Barkeep said. "Well I heard there is a monster lurking in the Throth'kel forest on the outskirts of the city. Do you think we should ask him to look into it?" The woman whispered to the barkeep. "This monster... What does it look like?" Rengar asked, His voice, a low, grizzled tone. "It is purple and kind of small, but it is very dangerous. It has taken 3 merchants from town and 2 children,We will pay you greatly if you could hunt it and bring back its hide." The Barkeep told the mighty hunter. "Then I shall go and hunt down the beast. Tonight, We feast!" The mighty hunter roared. Rengar rose from his stool, walked out the door, and headed towards the Throth'kel forest on the outskirts of Bandle City.

A giant beetle was crawling down from the canopy of the Throth'kel, searching for smaller creatures to eat. A small squirrel scurried across the forest floor looking for fruits and nuts that have fallen from above. Crawling carefully down the tree the beetle waited and watched until its prey was right underneath it, Then it surged forth for the kill. Something big intercepted the bug and pierced the beetle with its claws and began to devour it. The squirrel bolted away into the brush as the strange creature ate its catch, muttering as it did. "This change is good." The sounds of bones shifting, breaking and reforming filled the forest's silence. The creature's back split open and started to sprout a pair of thin, see-through wings. The creature finished and began to walk away from the bug corpse but then stop, tilting its head and listening carefully. Laughing, It heard laughter nearby. The creature took off towards the source, mumbling to itself the whole time. "A new meal to devour, I will change and adapt until I am unstoppable."

Rengar arrived at the edge of the forest and looked for any signs that would send him in the right direction towards the monster of Throth'kel. He sniffed the air to try and catch any weird scents that he should try to follow, shaking his head in disappointment as he came up empty. He decided to just walk through the forest and try and find a nest or cave that the creature may be lurking in. After a few hours of searching and nothing seeming like a home for a monster to safely stay hidden, he sighed in disgust. "I'll search again at tomorrow's dawn." He started to walk away when he heard something that didn't belong to the forest symphony of birds and critters speaking their native tongues. He heard laughter, a small child's laughter to be exact. Rengar ran to the source of the sound to see who or what was laughing and why.

Lulu was playing Tag in the forest, chasing Pix around trees and flowers. Laughing as she stumbled and reached around for the pixie. "Come on Lulu, you'll never catch me if you trip and fall on your face!" He taunted. "I'm going to get you Pix!" she yelled in excitement. "ZIPPY!" Lulu held on to her staff as she flew around at a quick pace and caught the pixie easily. "No fair Lu! You used magic." Pix said as he pouted. "You never said I couldn't silly so I win!" Lulu said in a stern voice. As she said that she crashed into a tree and fell off her staff. "Lulu!" Pix cried, "Are you okay?" She laughed and sat up fixing her hat, "I'm fine Pix, just a little bump." "That's good." He said. "Also, you're it!" he tagged her and flew off around a tree. "No fair Pix!" She yelled as she took off after her pixie companion.

Rengar sat in the brush and watched the small child silently, studying her and her companion carefully. "I've seen her before at the Institute of War, shes the Fae Sorceress Lulu. She isn't the monster they speak of so what else is out here?" he asked himself quizzically. "Lulu!" he shouted and emerged from his hiding place, "My name is Rengar and I am with the Institute of War. May we speak please?" He called out to the Fae child. Lulu emerged with Pix from behind a tree with a curious look on her face. "What is it Rengar?" She asked cautiously. As Rengar began to speak he noticed two yellow, murderous eyes behind her. He unsheathed his knife and pulled out a bola, preparing to encounter what ever was hiding. "Who is there!? Show yourself Beast!" Rengar yelled. There were a series of clicking noises, growls and screeches, then it was silent. Before Lulu could understand what was happening, the creature leaped out at Rengar with incredible speed and tackled him to the ground. Lulu and Rengar finally saw what was there with them. It was as tall as Rengar, had long scythe-like claws, a purple exoskeleton and thin, bug wings. Lulu gasped as the two wrestled to get up, she whispered to Pix, "I know who that is, That's Kha'zix The Void Reaper of Throth'kel forest." Pix whispered back, "We need to leave Lu, They're looking to kill and we don't want to be caught up in that. At that moment, Rengar screamed in pain and covered his eye. Kha'zix had managed to slice Rengar's eye, blood dripping from the socket. Kha'zix began to bite into his wrist and started to shake his head violently hoping to tear tendons. As Rengar tried to shake off the beast, he reached up to Kha'zix's wings and took hold of one. He began to pull on the wing and managed to place his foot on Kha'zix's chest, pushing the beast off of him and tearing the wing off.

Kha'zix screamed in pain as blood poured from the spot where the wing was torn from. He prepared to pounce when Rengar took his knife and drove it in to Kha'zix's eye, "Eye for an eye you damn voidling!" Rengar yelled in triumph. Kha'zix stumbled back and screeched in anger, immediately turning invisible and retreated into deeper into the forest. Rengar began to give chase when Lulu called to him. "Rengar you hurt him enough to where he has gone into hiding! Go to town and heal your injuries then come back tomorrow and finish the job." "And what of you Fae child?" he called to her. "I'm going home now so ill be safe, please go heal yourself. Your eye is badly cut and needs attention." He ignored her and began to walk after Kha'zix, but Lulu decided otherwise. She stood in front of Rengar and cast a spell to blind him temporarily. "PIXIE FLASH!" she summoned a bright white light to blind him and then cast another spell, " Sleepy bye!" she hit Rengar with the spell and he became unconscious. As he fell to the ground she cast zippy on herself and followed the blood trail that Kha'zix left behind Pix followed shortly behind her. She was going to try to help that poor, wounded creature even if it killed her.


	2. The Promise of Healing

"That's a lot of blood Lu, I don't think he'll be conscious when we get there." Pix said as he finally caught up with Lulu. "Or alive." The Pixie whispered to himself. Just then Pix was hit in the head by a rock, he turned around full of anger and saw Lulu sitting on the ground pouting. "Why did you throw that Lu?!" "Because you are mean! Hes gonna be alive!" She yelled. "He wont be if keep sitting there on your butt, you dolt!" Pix yelled back, and with that Lulu got up and started running fast while following the blood trail. She hoped Kha'zix wouldn't be dead, she didn't want another death on her mind.

The blood seemed to appear more and more as they followed it and that worried Lulu. They eventually found a pool of blood near the center of the forest with no trails leading away from it. "It ends here, where did he go?" she asked. "He's gone Lu, let's go home." The Pixie said calmly. "But-" She started to say. Red droplets fell from the trees onto Lulu's head. "Its warm, Pix. Hes up there in the trees." She whispered softly. "Kha'zix?" She called out loudly. She was answered by the huge creature landing on her. "Why are you following me?!" Kha'zix hissed. "I just want to help you heal!" Lulu cried out in fear. "Off of her you beast!" Pix yelled as he rammed into Kha'zix. Kha'zix got up and walked away slowly, "Just leave me be! I don't need help from anyone, especially from a child." He started to climb back into the tree to rest when he heard sniffling, He turned around and saw Lulu preparing to cry. "What are you doing?" He asked confused. Lulu started bawling and screaming, "I just want to help you heal yourself because you got hurt by that mean hunter! He was looking for me and you got your wing ripped off because of me! Let me help you please, I promise I wont tell anyone else about where you are hiding!" Pix started patting her on the back trying to calm her down while she cried out. "Calm down child!" Kha'zix tried shouting over her, but failed to do so. "I will let you help me if you just silence your whining this instance!" He shouted. Lulu stopped crying, but still was breathing raggedly from her tantrum. "Thank you so much." She stated, standing up and walking over to him. She put her wand up to the wounded wing stump and started casting a healing spell. "Ow!" Kha'zix yelped. "That hurts!" "Stop whining Kha'zix, its going to hurt for a bit so just stay here and rest." Lulu said. "Its getting dark so I'm going to go home now Kha'zix, when you're able to walk without pain we can move you to the glade. Ill bring bandages and food tomorrow, Goodnight." "But Lu!" Pix started. "I don't want to hear it Pix, he can stay with me!" She yelled, and walked away from the hurt void bug with Pix trailing behind her.


	3. Bathing Mishap

Chp. 3 Bathing Mishap

3 weeks after Lulu followed Kha'zix into the forest and started to mend his wounds. "Come on Kha'zix! I'm taking you to the Glade today!" The young sorceress whined."I wanna make it back in time for dinner you big bug." She teased. "Alright already! Lay off the pixie dust kid, you are way to hyper." The voidling screeched. Lulu gave him a puzzled look, and then, she laughed which caught him off guard. "I'm not a kid Kha'zix, the pixies used Fae magic to keep me small." "I don't believe you." said the skeptic bug. "Ill show you after we set up camp for tonight and I bathe in the pond near by." the small child said and took off her hat revealing a sleeping pix. "I'm going to leave him with you while I go bathe, Ill be back soon!" And with that, she ran off. Kha'zix sighed and sat down on a nearby log and waited for the return of the Fae child.

"Its has been over an hour and she still hasn't returned" Kha'zix said to no one in particular, standing up and shaking dust off of his shell. "Ill go check on her to see if she is still alive." He started to walk along a small path towards the sound of the falling water. He reached the edge of the waterfall pond and turned invisible immediately. There was a tall figure in the pond, and as he watched it, the voidling realized it was a woman. She had light purple skin like spring flowers and looked as smooth as silk. Long, dark, purple tendrils of hair fell to her lower back, curling up at the ends. "She's beautiful." Kha'zix said quietly and took a step forward and snapping a stick. The female turned around quickly and walked away from the falls to find the source of the sound. "Who's there?" She called out, in a terrified, young but mature voice. Kha'zix's heart began to race and his cheeks catch fire as he took in the full view that was in front of him. She was curvy with small hips and a small butt. But what the voidling was focused on was her bosom, big and round, with light pink nipples. She took another step and stumbled which cause her breasts to bounce uncontrollably while she struggled for balance. DRIP. Blood fell from the voidling's nose. He quickly regained his thoughts and started to back away as he noticed she started walking towards his location, now armed with a staff in hand. A rock fell off the falls and splashed behind the woman, scaring her into running straight ahead with her head down. She was so scared that she didn't see what was in front of her till it was to late. "WAAAAAH!" She crashed in to the bug and fell onto him knocking them both out.

Kha'zix was the first to wake, attempting to open his eyes and moving his head up off the ground. His head connected with two soft mounds of warm flesh. "AAAAAAAH~!" There was a loud moan from whatever was on top of him. He opened his eyes to see the woman's breasts dangling right above his head, and he blushed hard at the realization that he just nuzzled this woman's breasts. SMACK! The woman slapped him multiple times until she got up and covered herself with a towel, a embarrassed and mad look on her face. "Kha'zix you pervert!" she yelled at him "I said id be back soon, which meant don't come after me" Kha'zix stared up at her confused. "Lulu?" he managed to stutter out. "Well who else would it be you perv?!" Lulu yelled. "I thought you were in trouble so I came after you and then there you were all big and you looked so good I couldn't stop staring at your sexy-" She cut him off there and blushed bright red. "Y-you thought I was in trouble so you c-came to save me?" She crouched down and started drawing tiny hearts in the dirt, giggling to herself quietly. "Yes I came to save you, who else would heal me and feed me?" The bug stated attempting to hide his blush. "Get on my back and ill carry you back to camp so you can get some clothes on." "OKIE!" The Fae shouted with excitement, with that she climbed on to his back, purposely pressing her chest into his back. "Damn you!" Kha'zix whispered under his breath as he blushed. "Are you ready to go?" he asked, cursing himself. He was answered by light snoring from the Fae beauty he was carrying back to camp. With a light chuckle he walked back to base with his new companion, purposely bouncing her every so often. When they returned to camp, the Pixie was livid.


	4. Arriving at the Glade

Chapter 4. Arrival in the Glade

"YOU SAW HER WHAT?! LULU HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? YOU BARELY KNOW HIM AND YET HERE YOU ARE SHOWING OFF YOUR BODY TO HIM!" The pixie was pissed. "Pix calm down, he was just giving me my towel and my hands slipped from my chest." Lulu tried to convince and calm the raging sprite, who was currently trying to get a hold of Kha'zix's throat to strangle the lewd void dweller. "He didn't do 'THAT' to you did he, Lu?" The pixie asked quickly, nearly passing out from the stress. "No no no! I still have my Innocence Pix, so calm down and lets move on." Lulu chided. During all of this Kha'zix was looking out into the forest as he was told by the pixie that if he turned around he'd lose his eyes, and that was the last thing he needed.

"Sooo Lulu, How old are you?" Kha'zix asked curiously. She was just finishing pulling on some jeans a baggy Bandle city tee. "I am Nineteen an a half, why?" The fae yordle asked curiously. "you just look like you are at least Twenty Six in that form is all." Kha'zix said shyly, which caused a glare form the pixie. "Well ill stay in this form because its more comfortable on my 'Fluffs' and bottom." Kha'zix seemed confused at the term. "What are 'Fluffs'?" Lulu turned to him and pulled her shirt up revealing her breasts and stunning both males there. Pix was the first to recover and glanced at Kha who had a dumb look on his flushed face. "L-LULU! PUT YOUR SHIRT DOWN!" Pix screamed at her, making her confused and a little sad. "I'm sorry pix, why are you so mad at me? I see Tristana do this for rumble all the time when he asks her and he smiles and laughs happily while her cheeks turn red." "Dont do what that harlot does Lu, shes not an innocent person she does wrong stuff for fun." Lulu stilled seemed confused but slumped her shoulders and walked down the path towards the glade slowly. Kha'zix finally snapped out of it and started following trying to look anywhere but Lulu's butt, but failing mostly. "We are almost there, and when we do you to are not to be left alone in a room together." The pixie stated in a harsh tone. "What is this feeling when I look at her?" Kha'zix thought to himself. "Its like I want to pin her to the ground but not hurt her. I want to feel her body my self, feel her lips, have her touch, she is such an interesting creature." During these thoughts it was faint but Kha'zix's heart was skipping beats every time he thought of the beautiful fae in front of him. "I want her."

By mid day they had arrived to a grotto that lead to the Glade. "Is this the place?" Kha asked Lulu wincing as she poked his bandages. "Yes this is the place, here we will be able to properly treat your wounds at my home and then I can make you food and stuffs. Maybe you could even stay awhile..." She said quietly and started blushing, then quickly added "Only if you wanted to that is! Im not forcing you to do anything other than heal up." Kha'zix sat there for a minute then said "I will have to think about it when the time comes." Lulu nodded and sprinted into the grotto past the patches of exquisite, rare flowers dotting the ground. As soon as she stepped through the thresh hold she was swarmed by hundreds of pixies with tiny voices shouting "Welcome back" and "Its good to see you home." All the pixies were smiling until The outsider stepped through and all the pixies scattered and hid, confusing Kha'zix. "Come with me, my house is just ahead" Lulu said cheerfully, grabbing Kha'zix by a claw and dragging him over. When they reached the door Kha'zix had no idea what to expect of the fae's house. "This is my house!" she squealed and then she blushed. Noticing all of the embarrassing things she had left out before she left to play. Kha'zix peered inside and was taken back a bit when he took in the sight of the first room. "What's all this Lulu?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chp. 5 Lulu's House

"Its' not what you think Kha'zix!" The young girl shrieked in embarrassment, as she started picking up bras, underwear, pajamas and other assorted clothing and taking them down the hall towards what he assumed was the laundry room. "Tristy! We have a visitor!" She yelled, a tint of anger in her voice. "Please come out of your room now." She walked over to closed door and banged on it. "That means right now, not in five minutes!" The door cracked open slightly, Then closed again."Just give me a minute to get changed please. Tell our visitor to wait in the living room please." The voice sounded a bit older than Lulu's and definitely sounded scared and tired. A few minutes later the door opened and a blue skinned yordle just a little taller than Lulu stepped out, with a surprised look when she saw who the visitor was.

"Lulu lets talk real quick." Tristana pulled Lulu into her room quickly and started spitting out questions. "Do you know who that is?! Why is that Void scum in the glade? Why is he in our house? He's going to try and kill us!" Lulu exploded in anger on the bigger yordle. "He isn't scum and I let him come here, Tristy! He's my friend damn it!" "What do you mean friend?" Tristana asked quickly, her voice as sharp as a blade. "Not exactly my friend yet, but I want him to be. He has also already kinda seen me with out clothes..." Lulu trailed off. With that info Tristana smiled evilly, pinning Lulu to the wall. "My little Lulu wants to be more than friends with that bug doesn't she? To go as far as showing off your body for him to see everything." Lulu blushed, "It wasn't like I meant to! I have to go make dinnerpushed Tristana away gently and ran out of the room. Tristana walked out after her and went over to Kha'zix and started questioning him.

"So, Why are you here in the Glade? Why are you hanging around Lulu? Who do you think you are walking into our house uninvited?" Kha'zix stepped around her and walked after Lulu. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Tristana yelled at him. He stopped and turned to her, spoke calmly. "No, you are interrogating me for simply being invited in by Lu." With that he walk away and sat in the kitchen with Lulu."What are you making?" He ask curiously. Lulu turned around in surprise, blushing as she saw Kha'zix's full height. Standing straight up he was around 6'5. All she could think about laying on his chest. "Earth to Lulu! Anyone in there?" Kha'zix taunted. She snapped back and blushed, looking at the ground. "I'm making sweets, Want to try them?" She said quickly. He smiled and happily agreed to try them. "Okay, just close your eyes so it can be a surprise." Kha'zix nodded and closed his eyes, waiting for a flavour. Lulu walked over to him nervously and leaned towards him. "I hope you like this." She closed her own eyes placed a long, gentle kiss on the voidling's lips and pressed into him. "This sweet tastes like..." He started to say, "This sweet tastes purple and I love it."


	6. Chapter 6

_**I AM SO SORRY! I hit a wall with this and couldn't find a way around it until now!**_

 _ **Very busy still but long chapters of this will come out once i'm finished with finals week! Ill try to make it like super super long at least 3200 words**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 **Three months later**

Winter had come around and the Glade was covered with snow and all the faeries were hibernating until spring came. Lulu was at home, making cookies with Tristana. "When is your boyfriend going to be here, Lu?" Tristana teased as she threw a chocolate at Lulu. "He's not my boyfriend!" Lulu yelped as the chocolate hit her. "He hasn't even come by the house since it started snowing. So it's not like I can ask him either." She picked up some flour and threw it at Tristana. The girls began throwing the ingredients at each other, squealing in delight as they enjoyed their night.

Kha'zix was crouched down in a bush, watching his prey move back and forth. He extended his claws out and lept of the bushes, landing on top of the target and began slashing away. Blood splattered against the stones as the creature screamed for mercy, but he continued to tear away at the victim. When he finished there was nothing but the shredded carcass of a yordle.

Lulu was in the bathtub watching TV, wondering what Kha'zix was doing right now. "I miss his lips…" She remembered gently placing her lips to his, she then got out of the tub and went to her room. "Clothes are too much work tonight." She crawled into bed and began to read a book on fae magic. The window opened and Lulu screamed.


End file.
